


i still want more

by orphan_account



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is control and pain and changing the sheets twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i still want more

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: bruises, sore, come

With a glance to the door, ajar enough to not be closed but shut enough to give her the illusion of privacy, she flips the switch and blinks away the spots.

She stands naked under the harsh bright lights of the hotel bathroom. Uneven patches of sickly brown are beginning to form on each wrist, dusky purple in the center, a visible reminder of her useless strain against the unyielding metal. Angry lines bite deeply into her skin, two, four, she loses count; the cuffs shifted each time she relaxed and tensed, the red might as well be bracelets. She shivers and rubs her wrists and looks up in the mirror.

She looks thoroughly fucked, thoroughly used. 

The unfriendly light brings out the bruises and scratches and red lines crisscrossing her stomach and legs. Her back is a similar pattern of violent red against pale skin. She’s dripping between her legs, a combination of her own juices, lube, and his come. He sent her in here to clean up. 

She barely recognizes herself.

A smile quirks at her lips. That’s the whole point of this. She isn’t supposed to recognize herself. And he isn’t supposed to look in a mirror and know who he is. This isn’t them, this is something else, something they refuse to name but desperately need. This is control and pain and changing the sheets twice. This is screaming and toys and safe words. 

She had her turn in control last time.

“Addison.” His voice beckons from the other room. Disobeying is not an option.

She quickly dampens a washcloth and cleans between her legs. Keeping him waiting isn’t a good idea.


End file.
